


A Question of Lust

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I have all the time in the world to make you mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Lust

_I have all the time in the world to make you mine_

 

Eridan choked on air, whining a plea into the empty room.

He was currently sprawled on Equis’ worktable, the dark haired machinist taking his sweet time marking his skin with dark purple bruises. Eridan looked thoroughly debauched, pants hanging from one leg, shirt pulled off of his lithe frame and tossed aside to hang from lord knows what prototype, his scarf still around his neck and also his wrists.

He had been warned to not move.

His back arched slightly, his hips rolling as he begged musically with trill and chirrs, making Equius glance up to his face.

The mechanic stroked over Eridan’s lips with a finger, moving to speak… 

Until dark lips took the digit into the warm cavity behind them. Eridan suckled at the finger in his mouth, his eyes lidded and dark with desire as he hooked a leg around Equius’ waist.

His head moved up just enough to swallow the finger to the last knuckle, before sliding his mouth away. Equius swallowed with effort, moving to lightly rest his hands against Eridan’s firm thighs.

They had no need to speak. Eridan offered himself with a musical whimper, moaning sweetly when he heard a zipper being undone. He gasped hoarsely as Equius entered him without warning, the twisting and writhing of his bulge making Eridan whimper and groan and buck his hips.

Equius was not gentle.

Eridan couldn’t be happier. His mouth opened, freeing the soft cries and moans and delightful sounds he made; his legs opening wider in offering. The wet sound of being ridden hard was intoxicating, but Eridan strained for more contact, biting his lip wantonly.

Equius blinked from behind his dark glasses, his hips pistoning against Eridan viciously as he leaned down to kiss the highblood almost tenderly.

Then Eridan broke away, shouting Equius’ name in warning. He could have cried when there was pressure around a violet bulge, preventing orgasm.

He was so close.

A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he moaned and wailed in need of release. Equius couldn’t help the cold grin on his face; a grin that did unfair things to Eridan’s libido.

The prince pleaded begging for harder, for more, please, more, anything.

Equius felt that knot in the bottom of his stomach, his pace increased. Eridan’s eyes were no longer focused, he was nothing more than sensation wrapped in skin, desperate fro some kind of climax

Equius groaned harshly… and the pressure around Eridan’s bulge vanished.

"Come.", hissed the machinist.

"O-OhGodohgodohGOD!"

A scream, loud and long and overjoyed. A lithe body tightening too deliciously around Zahak, making him grunt and thrust deeply into the violetblood.

Eridan trembled, whimpering as his vision went white-grey-black and the tremors sent him nearly into spasms. He knew his thighs were soaked purple and sticky, he didn’t care.

"O-Oh. My. Cod."

"I see you enjoyed yourself."

"Nnn.. fuck, Eq, I can’t feel my fuckin legs."

"I told you I was quite capable."

Eridan lay limp, starting lightly when Equius easily lifted him.

"What the hell?"

"You cannot walk; you are also finicky, and prefer to be clean.", said Equius simply, "Therefore… I will carry you."

Eridan relaxed in the easy embrace, his thighs still twitching and his toes possibly permanently curled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

If there was anything in all of paradox space that Cronus did NOT want to fucking hear right now…

It was Eridan, discussing Zahhak bulges.

"You’vve got to fuckin try once."

"I don’t bottom."

"Cro, listen ta me, this is for your owwn good-"

"Eri, look. You are my dancestor and you are important to me… but shut up."

"Why?"

"I DON’T NEED TA HEAR ABOUT YOUR SIZE-QUEEN ADVVENTURES."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU FUCKIN PRICK ON LEGS!"


End file.
